


In Need of Release

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Pol thinks they need sexual release</p><p>based on the episode "Fallen Hero"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need of Release

It was all he could do not to blush when he heard her declaration that they were suffering from a lack of sexual activity. Leave it to T'Pol to equate a three percent decrease in efficiency to a need to ease sexual tension. 

Watching the Captain choke on his food at her statement and his expressions at the direction the conversion took made him smile. He just shook his head and shared a look with the Captain. Little did T'Pol know just morning his tension level had been quite high as Jon had kept him on the edge of release.


End file.
